


A perfect present?

by CookieNatsu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieNatsu/pseuds/CookieNatsu
Summary: One sentence - it took only one small sentence for Red’s dread to begin.“So, what did you get Green for White Day?”----------------------------------------------------------In which Red forgot to buy Green a White Day present and tries everything to find the perfect gift in 24 hours.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	A perfect present?

One sentence - it took only one small sentence for Red’s dread to begin.  
“So, what did you get Green for White Day?”

The day had started with nothing unusual. Breakfast with Green, kissing him goodbye once the Gym Leader left for his job. Going training. The first unusual thing was Leaf suddenly calling him.   
He should have gotten suspicious the moment she asked him to meet her in that new Café in Saffron City. But he didn't. He met her and they ordered something to drink. Her eyes sparkled with that cheeky expression of hers all during their talk - which consisted of her telling him about her latest journey and him listening intently. 

Red was in the middle of taking another sip from his black coffee, as the treacherous words reached his ears. Leaf looked at him with curious big eyes, a small smile on her lips. As the silence stretched between the two of them, her gaze became sceptical. "Red… don't tell me you forgot…?" 

His cup was still halfway up to his lips in the air. If he was reading her glance right, he must have forgotten something big.   
Looking around he tried to find something - anything - that helped him see what she was talking about. 

"Red. No. Way. You do remember that it's tomorrow, right?!"   
His last hope was his loyal Pokémon Pikachu. But even his partner just looked at him with a curious expression and an unsure "Pika..?" 

She cleared her throat to gain back his attention. Putting down his cup he opted between just shrugging with his shoulders or say nothing. He was still trying to figure out what that colored day is supposed to be.  
"Red. Don't try to mute me out. Spill."  
So, not talking wasn't an option anymore. A new strategy had to come along.   
"I didn't.. Know it was tomorrow." Her eyebrows started to raise higher with every word. "But.. You do know what I'm talking about… Right?" 

After all these years of being friends with Leaf, he had learned one thing - he could never lie to her. Not only did he treasure her way too much; she also always knew when she’s been lied to immediately.   
The only option left was to pull down his hat a little bit while shaking his head.

With an exasperated sigh she grabbed her cup again, taking a long sip of her coffee.  
“I mean I _did_ expect you to forget… You’ve been living on a mountain for some years and I never thought of you as the type to remember such dates…. But since he gave you a present for Valentine’s Day, I was _sure_ you would get him something.”  
With every word from her, Red’s eyes grew bigger and bigger. Raising his gaze and meeting hers again, he took a small shuddering breath. 

Red knew no words to describe her reaction.   
"You do know that he gave you a present… Right? And that you have to give him a present in return tomorrow… _Right_?"   
According to her utter disbelief he tried to remember. 

Bringing his hand to his hat again he began thinking about the last month. Had there been anything unusual…? He had a lot of training. Green had a lot of work to do. They tried to eat together every evening. But there hadn't been anything unusual…   
Thinking hard about it he suddenly did remember _something_. 

\--- 14th of February --- 

It was already late noon when Red came back from his training. He hadn't went away far this day so he came back earlier than usual. Stepping inside Green's apartment he took of his shoes. Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder, dashing inside to greet Eevee as he always did.   
A sudden _"gah! What are **you** doing here?!_" caught his attention. He raised his eyebrows in wonder. Almost immediately Green came to his sight, his breath only a fraction faster than usual.   
They stared at each other, Red letting him catch his breath.   
"You're back…"  
"..I'm back..?", he questioned more than stated. The air seemed strange somehow.   
"You're early today."  
"..."   
Green's gaze shifted away to the side while his hand started to rub his neck. One of the many habits he had noticed the young Gym Leader to have. This one must have been one out of nervousness, Red assumed.   
"I… Didn't expect you back so early."  
"..." He was starting to wonder if he should go out again.   
"N-not that it's bad, just…"  
"Just?"  
There was a faint blush that came to his cheeks. "Nevermind!" He blurted out before going back. 

Red starred after him for a few seconds, before he shrugged and went to follow him. Green stood in the kitchen - obviously cooking for them. He didn't even turn around, just ordered Red to sit down and wait for the food. It smelled good. He took his (by now) usual seat at the table. Watching Pikachu and Eevee play with each other he waited for the other male to finish what he cooked. 

The dinner had indeed been very good. But somehow the atmosphere between the two of them seemed stiff. Normally Green would chat with him, tell him about his day at the Gym. Sometimes Red told him something from his training - not often but sometimes. This day however dinner went by in silence.   
When they were done they sat in silence some time longer. Green wouldn't look at him no matter what. After a while Red stood up and took his plate. He did notice that something was off. But he didn't know what he should do with this knowledge. 

Ever since Red came down from Mt. Silver and Green took him in, there had been many firsts.   
A first time for them to confess their feelings.   
A first kiss and a first time getting closer to each other.   
A first for learning to live with another human being.  
A first for learning Green’s routines and daily operations.

But with all new things also came uncertainty; what was the right way to react? How far could they go without invading the other's privacy too much? How can they interact and when did one of them went to far?

Everything Red did he did instinctively. Even though there were new situations and uncertainties the Champion never ceased to listen to his instinct.   
And once again his instinct told him what to do; even though he wasn’t completely sure of it.

So he went to Green's side; noticing that the other still didn't look at him. He put his plate on Green's and leaned down a little bit. "Green." the mentioned male winced briefly before raising his gaze. As Red got a closer look to his face again he could still see the faint blush on the other’s cheeks. Finally having made eye contact again Red wondered what he should do now. His instinct only took him so far. 

So he tried to voice his thoughts for once.   
"You okay?", he asked with a low voice. Trying to create a reassuring atmosphere for his most likely troubled boyfriend.   
Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Green clenching his fists. "Yes. I'm fine. Everything's great.", he mumbled. 

Red didn't believe him even one bit. So he tried again.   
"You sure?"   
This made the other groan a little bit. Obviously being frustrated with himself (by now Red knew when the other got like this), he crossed his arms, looking away once again. "Yeah. I'm sure." Short and sharp. A clear sign that Red shouldn't ask any further. 

He waited a few more seconds. When he realized that Green was no longer willing to respond to him, he decided to give him some space; picking up both plates, the Champion carried them to the sink - ready to fulfill the dutifull task of cleaning them.   
He had absolutely no clue what had happened. But he wouldn't pressure Green into talking to him. So he hoped for the other to calm down again until he returned from the kitchenette. 

When he was almost finished with cleaning their plates Green's voice reached his ears. "There's something for you on the table…!" He almost missed the words over the frantic screeching of the chair being pulled back.   
As he turned around he could only see Green disappear from the room; his ears and neck beet red. Eevee looked after her trainer puzzled before she ran after him to the living room.   
Pikachu looked just as confused as his trainer was.   
On the table stood the mentioned present - a neatly packed box with a ribbon on top of it. The packaging seemed to be done by Green himself; clean and neatly. 

Irritated he stepped back to the table, opening the wrapping and the gift box. Inside lay 5 Pokéballs. Red had only seen those before on television. The balls were a limited collection; Ultra Balls with a symbol that looked like the tail of a Pikachu.   
He knew from some television show that it was extremely hard to get your hands on these Pokéballs. A small genuine smile found its way on his lips. He couldn’t remember mentioning that he indeed had been interested in those. Green however must have noticed it anyway.

With quick steps he followed the other to the living room.   
The Gym Leader was sitting on the couch trying a little bit too much not to notice Red again. The faint hue of the blush was still vivid on the others cheeks.

Red sat next to him, close enough for their knees to touch but still far enough to give Green his needed space.  
They sat together in silence for a few moments.  
Just like with a wild Pokémon Red waited for the right moment; then he leaned over, shortening the distance between them.

"Thanks." He simply said.   
Green still wouldn't look at him but he seemed more relaxed than before "It's okay, don't mention it! I just got my hands on them and thought you could use them."  
A small pause; not longer than a few heartbeats. Then finally Green looked over at Red again. Their eyes met and in another beat Red leaned over and closed the distance between them.

And with that the case was closed. They both interacted normally afterwards, and Red almost forgot about how strange the situation had been just seconds ago. 

\--- 13th of March ---

After retelling the story to Leaf she seemed to have become a mess. Between her words Red could only hear bits and pieces of it. Something like "How could you _not_ notice these as Valentine’s Day presents?", " _Ultra Balls?_ ", "How could he not even manage to properly give you one single present?" and "You morons!" 

Patiently he waited for her to calm down again. Once her rant was over she gulped down the rest of her by then cold coffee. And looked at him. With a very serious expression.   
"So. You're idiots."  
Anything besides nodding seemed way too wrong to him. So he simply nodded. 

Pinching her nose she abruptly stood up from her chair. Sending him her most charming smile she put a hand on his shoulder. "You morons deserve each other.", she almost purred. Then she abandoned him and left him to his miserable fate. 

He hadn't known before they met that day; but he knew now - he needed to find the perfect gift as fast as possible. 

\---

Red had spent the following hours with searching. Scanning every store that came to view for the best possible present for Green. He had started full of motivation after Leaf had left - paying for both their drinks, standing up and nodding determined to himself. Pikachu had seen his resolve and had jumped on his shoulder with a motivated “Pika~”!  
Together they started the search for Green’s perfect White Day gift.

But with each passing hour and every store he went in came that dreading feeling that settled in his stomach. Every time he had to leave yet another store without buying something - and especially every time he catched a glimpse of the time - his motivation started to fade away bit by bit.  
Everything he found was just not quite right. The Eevee doll he found in one store was good but not perfect. The green scarf he found in the other one was just not the right green. He went for the hair products in one store, but couldn’t recognize the right ones. And since Green really loved his hair a lot, that option faded away just as fast.  
He went to store after store after store. In the last store he even asked the vendor for advice. But not even that seemed to be the right present.

But the result stayed the same. It already got dark when Red had to face reality - he hadn’t found anything. He stood in the middle of the street starring ahead with a blank expression.   
It hadn’t occurred to him how _hard_ it was to find the perfect gift.  
Pikachu started to nuzzle his cheek worried, whining a little bit. Unconsciously he reached out to his loyal partner, scratching it under his chin. What should he do now? Where could he find something this late?

The first thing that got him out of his trance was a faint buzzing sound coming from his pants pocket. Reaching inside he remembered that Green had bought him one of these phones lately; _“Your Pokégear is like stone age? No one will reach you with that anymore! Well; no one except for me.. Anyway; take this - and don’t you lose it, you hear me?”_ The other male had told him while shoving him the new device in his hands. 

_Damn Green - when had he gotten so considerate…?_  
Starting up the device with his pin he tipped on the new message he received.  
“Yo. You’re later than usual. Hit me up once you know when you'll be back. ‘Later.”  
The moment he read the short message he at least felt a little bit better. A small smile graced his lips for a fraction of seconds before he tipped back a message.  
“Will be there soon”  
Stuffing the device away in his pocket again he heaved a long sigh before he left for home.

\---

Lying awake for several hours that night he tried to find a solution for his misery.  
Red had tried to act as normal as possible for the rest of the evening. The permanent “You okay?”’s and the raised eyebrows however showed him that he couldn’t even hide anything from Green at that moment anymore.   
Turning his head to his side he could see the back of Greens head illuminated by the faint moonlight. This sight was something that often let Red’s thought start to wander.

Ever since they started living together - or rather ever since Red had left Mt. Silver and came back to society - Red had often been awake at night; trying to cope with all the impressions and sensations he had to relearn to get along with. Sometimes he had to calm down for hours before he could fall asleep. Sometimes he just felt so restless his skin seemed to itch.  
At one night when he had restlessly tossed around in bed he had awoken Green from his sleep as well. Words weren’t needed for the other male to notice what was going on.  
Sleepily he had beckoned Red to come closer. Scotting up to the young Gym Leader Red was slightly surprised the moment Green engulfed him in a warm embrace.  
It did however help him to calm down and fall asleep soon after.

Ever since that night - whenever he was sleepless again - Red would slip closer to Green. Pulling Green closer to his chest by wrapping his arm around the other’s waist; feeling the other’s warmth, hearing the soft hum from Green, Red could always let his wandering mind rest.  
Embracing Green again that night he made up yet another plan to find the perfect gift.

After all, Green deserved the best.

\---

It had been earlier than usual when Red woke up. Green was still asleep as he slipped out of the bed and prepared to leave.   
He left a note on the table, telling Green that the Gym Leader should be back by noon that day. Picking up Pikachu - who was still very sleepy - he tiptoed outside. His destination was clear in his mind and he once again nodded to himself encouragingly. 

His way dragged him to the one place left where he hoped to find the perfect answer - Pallet Town.  
After all, there lived at least three persons who knew Green nearly as long as he did. 

With the rising sun he decided to pay Daisy the visit first.   
Upon opening the door Daisy had greeted him with a heartwarming smile and ushered him inside. She offered him breakfast and started to tell him the newest events and gossip from around. She was so passionate about it that he almost couldn’t ask her the one question he had in mind the last hours.

“What would be the perfect present for Green?”, she repeated after he had asked her. Nodding stiffly he watched her put a hand on her chin in thought. “That’s a tough one. Normally we don’t talk about stuff like this at all anymore.”   
Tapping her finger on her chin she got lost in her thoughts. Red sipped his coffee once again - waiting patiently for her to speak up again. Watching her like this he would always feel nostalgic. She reminded him of the sunniest days in Pallet Town. Whenever he and Green had played together all day she would bring them snacks or something to drink. She had always looked after both of them. In nearly no time Red had thought about her being his big sister as well.

“Well…!” She finally looked at him again. Seemingly seconds away from receiving _the_ answer, he leaned forward a little bit; seeing her pure smile and the sparkle in her eyes. “I don’t think there’s anything he wouldn’t have bought himself by now.”

She beamed at him - and it nearly broke his heart how he had gotten his hopes up at first and how she had wiped them out with her sweet smile.

They finished breakfast together and Red said his goodbye afterwards. She hugged him tight, told him to come visit again soon before he left the house. 

Sighing deeply he felt the defeat from the day before creep back slowly. But he still had two places to go.   
The determination had shortened but he still couldn't give up now. 

His next stop was the lab. He stood in front of it letting the nostalgic feeling get the better of him once again. Pikachu chirped excited, jumping down on the road and running to the door. Red felt like he could see his younger self and Green's younger self - standing at the beginning of their journey. 

Bracing himself he followed Pikachu to the door of the lab. He let himself in after knocking on the door twice, just like he had done all this time as a child.   
He expected to find the Professor at his desk buried in paperwork. What he did not expect was the Professor nearly running into him. He caught himself by bracing himself on Red's shoulders. 

"Oh, Red! What a pleasant surprise!" Professor Oak greeted him thrilled.   
Red nodded as greeting while trying to bring a little bit more distance between the two of them. While he did look up to the Professor for his research he never felt very comfortable whenever he was too close to him. Somehow the Professor always had this professional aura around him which made it hard to connect to him naturally. 

"What brings you here, Red?"   
He opened his mouth to ask the one question that had bothered him for so long already when a loud crashing sound reached his ears.   
"Ah, crap! I almost forgot!" Within seconds the Professor straightened his posture again - and suddenly Red felt this old feeling he had back then when he was _asked_ to fill the Pokédex. 

The Professor’s eyes lit up while he gestured around his lab. "You've chosen the perfect timing to come around. You see I've received this Rattata from a young trainer!" There was nothing Red could do anymore to run away. The Professor ushered him in the direction where the crashing came from. "The trainer said something about the poor Pokémon not eating anything. So I wanted to try different kind of feeding methods and food on the Rattata! But somehow it escaped my vigilant eye. You need to catch it for me so I can continue my research!" 

With that the next hour was spent trying to locate the (very fast) Rattata and trying to catch it. Which proved to be way harder than expected. The Pokémon was smaller than most of its kind and faster as well.   
The sun had already reached its peak when they had finally caught the Rattata. The Professor had used their (or rather Red's) attempt to catch it again with speaking on about his researches about Rattata and Pokémon food.   
Red thought he would be tired by then - but even after catching it the Professor kept on talking. 

"Thank you so much for your help, Red! Well, now I have to continue. I hope you have a pleasant day." Still catching his breath Red almost choked the moment he was about to be thrown out. In a desperate moment he jumped up straight. "Wait, I have a question!"   
Professor Oak - who had already started walking back to his desk - turned around; eyes wide with wonder. "Yes, of course. What is it?" 

So Red asked him as well - what he could get Green as a present. The Professor thought about it a few seconds, his posture by then being similar to Daisy's before. "Well… How about this new Pokémon food I got? It would be perfect for Eevee! And you could tell me about the result of a 30-days-trial afterwards!" 

In the end Red left the lab with bags full of different Pokémon food for Eevee. He somehow had the feeling that this still wasn't the perfect present for his boyfriend however.   
Discouraged he headed for his mother’s house; while slipping Pikachu one of the many snacks he had gotten for Eevee.  
By now it was almost noon; he would have to return back to Viridian City soon.   
Normally he would _never_ lose faith in himself. But this time - for the first time in months - he really started to believe his task to find the perfect present was futile.

Lost in thought, he had not realized how he had already approached his mother's house. It was his mother's sweet humming that brought him back from his thoughts. As he looked up, he could see her through the open kitchen window. She looked as serene and calm as ever. Again, he felt the nostalgia arise in him; he remembered his first return home with Green after coming down from Mt. Silver. On seeing her, he immediately realized how dull and sorrowful her eyes had become. For some time, she stared at him as if she was looking through him. Only after Red went to her and took her hand in his, did the familiar glow return to her eyes.  
Since then, he had promised to never worry his mother like that again.

“Oh, Red, my dear!”, she called out to him once he was close enough. Smiling brightly she waved at him. Returning her smile with a small nod he hurried for the door, entering his former home as fast as possible.  
As soon as he had closed the door behind him, she was already standing in front of him and closed her arms around him. "I haven’t expected to see you today! What a lovely surprise.” He immediately felt her warmth flowing through him. He closed his eyes briefly, indulging in the warm and familiar feeling.

Even when she pulled away from him again, he could still feel the warmth of her very strongly. "So, my son, what is it that brings you here?"  
Her question brought him back to reality; though the weight on his shoulders was already somewhat lighter than before.  
They went to the kitchen where his mother poured them some tea and led them to the kitchen table.   
She gave him an encouraging smile with which he started to recount what had happened until that moment.  
Just like she used to when he was a kid - since he never was one to talk too much - she listened to him intently. Once he had finished, she took a sip of her tea.  
"I understand. So you would love to give him something equal, but nothing you found was perfect enough for him?" She tapped her finger on her chin and hummed lost in thought. He leaned forward, waiting eagerly for what she would say to him.  
"Ah, but..." She looked him straight in the eye and for a second he felt like she could see right through him. " Does this one perfect present really exist? Or are you not searching for something that doesn't exist?"  
It almost felt like he was about to faint.

\---

It was already past noon when he reached their apartment - his new home - in Viridian City again. The conversation with his mother had ripped the ground from under his feet. But she wouldn't be his mother if she hadn't given him exactly the right advice. He hadn't bought a gift, but he knew exactly what he had to do.  
"Give him something sincere, genuine. It's worth more than anything material in the world." Her words echoed in his head as he unlocked the door and entered the apartment. "Believe me. After all he's been through, there's nothing he'll appreciate more than your sincerity."

Taking a deep breath he braced himself before fully stepping inside, throwing off his shoes and putting down the sack of Poké Food. Pikachu was chirping thrilled, immediately going for the bag and grabbing some of the snacks.   
At first, Red wanted to stop him. But then again he knew how stubborn Pikachu could get with snacks. “Don’t overdo it.” he said as he ruffled over his partner’s head. “Red?”, came the immediate call from the living room. Bracing himself again and taking another deep breath Red went after the echo of Green’s voice. 

As he entered the living room, his eyes fell directly on Green. He sat on the sofa with a grim expression on his face, his arms crossed in front of his chest. As soon as Red was in the room and he saw him, he jumped up and marched over to him. "You’ve got a hell of nerve. Sneaking out in the morning and only leaving me a small note, demanding to be home by noon. While you yourself show up hours late!" He stabbed a finger in Red’s chest, looking him dead in the eye. “I closed the Gym early just to be here in time! You have no idea how stressful that was!” He started pouting, something Red secretly thought of to be very cute.

Before Green could continue his rant Red tenderly took his face in his hands. Green paused for a moment and before he could find his breath to continue his rant again, Red already closed the distance between them; he put his lips firmly and determinedly on the other’s, holding him tight. The Gym Leader seemed to be stiff for a moment before he could feel him relax slightly. He let his fingers travel from Green’s face, one holding him in place on his neck while the other found its way to his lower back; pulling their bodies closer together.  
While deepening their kiss he felt Green’s hands found their way on his chest, clutching the hem of his vest. He took the gentle hum from the other as a cue to continue. Slowly but surely he opens his lips slightly and gently nudges the tip of his tongue against the other’s lips.   
Once again he can feel Green go stiff for a short second before the other copies the movement, opening his lips slightly. Tenderly he continues to deepen the kiss, feeling the tip of the other’s tongue. Suddenly his body felt like it was on fire; the kiss was sending shudders down his spine and made his world spin. Something only Green had ever made him feel.

They stayed like this for a while which felt like an eternity. Only when they needed to get some air in their lungs did Red break the kiss with a final peek on the other’s lips. Opening his eyes again he made direct eye contact with Green. In his eyes he could see that spark he had learned to adore so much.   
“I’m home.”, Red said belated. Green had to laugh, a near silent sound escaping him. “Yeah, you are. Welcome home.”

Red felt this genuine and soft smile creep on his lips again which also only Green could make him feel. He let his hand wander down from his neck to his lower back as well, embracing Green tenderly.  
“So, what was so important for me to be here at noon, anyway?” The other asked; there was no trait of the previous annoyance left; in his eyes Red could only see pure affection.

For a moment Red thought about what he wanted to say to him. Closing his eyes for a short breath he tried to follow the advice from his mother. “Today’s White Day.” He stated matter of factly. Green’s face went from confusion to wonder to a slight embarrassment as realization hit him. The slight hue of the blush from one month ago came back. Trying to hide his own smirk Red squeezed him tightly for a moment before he continued. “So I may not have noticed it last month. And I may not have noticed it until Leaf brought it up yesterday.”  
“What? What did she--” Red gave him a quick kiss, signaling him to be silent for once.   
Green obeyed, closing his mouth shut and listening intently. 

“I’ve been searching for the.. perfect present. But I noticed that _nothing_ would ever be perfect enough to measure up to you.” This time he himself had to break their eye contact, letting his gaze travel around the living room.  
“But in the end I think I found it.” He might have had to search a lot and he might have had to take some advice. But in the end he had found it.

Taking another - hopefully last - deep breath, he let his gaze wander back to those eyes in front of him. “My whole life… Our whole journey as rivals… All this time, the only thing that inspired and motivated me... was you.”  
Green’s mouth gaped open, the slight blush starting to darken a lot. But Red himself could feel his cheeks heat up as well through his honest confession.   
He remembered moments where he had been alone on his journey, sometimes feeling lost. But the thought of his rival being ahead of him - waiting for him - always pushed him forwards. Even until he was on top of the race, on top of the world, feeling lost again. Even then after the young man found him on top of the white covered mountain, he felt this push; like Green would always push him towards the light and the right path.  
“Thanks for always pushing me forward.” 

Green’s eyes began to glisten while his mouth opened and closed again and again. Red knew he didn’t need to elaborate any further; Green had always felt what he had felt.   
The other surged forwards a little bit, hiding his head in Red’s neck. Red hugged him even closer than before, feeling the other shiver a little bit. “Thanks…”, Green murmured. 

Red kissed the side of his head tenderly.   
This honest confession of him might only be the first one of many more to come; there were still some secrets untold between the two of them. But for now - for this early state of their newly forged bond - that confession should be the perfect start; the perfect present. 

So he held him close, waiting for the other to calm down; willing to wait for him as long as it would take, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> First finished fic in Red's pov! I've been trying to let him speek as less as possible (since "words are unneccessary") which proved to be harder that I imagined. 
> 
> I love the idea of Red and Green both being real messes at the beginning of thir relationship. Like how do you even get used to another human being around 24/7 when you've been alone for years? They do fit together so effortlessly but I can't imagine them just living together like they had never done anything else before. From bad habits to flustering misunderstandings - I love giving them such somehow natural and messed up settings.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and.. happy White Day \0/ ♥


End file.
